borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Terane/Brick Build: Can't stop the rock!
Equipment Weapons *'SMGs and other high rate of fire weaponry. Works best with elemental effects that do damage over time. '''Maliwan Hellfire' is amazing for this. *'Shotgun '''with fairly high fire rate, moderate clip size, and damage output. Does not have to be accurate or elemental, but should have a decent reload rate. *'ANY''' *'ANY' Mods *'Centurion Class Mod' that focuses on Safeguard, Hardened, and Die Hard. +TeamMaxHP% is a bonus that also helps this build *'''Grenade Mod, '''preferably MIRV or Sticky, with a damage over time Elemental. Shield *Torgue Impenetrable Macho (High Capacity & +HP%) Artifacts *Corrosive Artifact *Shock Artifact *Fire Artifact Strategy This build allows the user a flexable playstyle that is also very effective on the battlefield. The focus of this build is to deteriorate your enemy's life while you constantly replenish your own sustantial guages. Chances are that you will eventually be knocked down, but this is not such a big worry with this build as it is others. Before entering a fight change your active Artifact to the most effective for the enemy type you will be facing. Your basic strategy for this build is to use an automatic weapon (ie. SMG & Machine Gun) to apply lots of physical and elemental damage to your enemies from a mid-range distance. As you whittle down your enemies' forces, keep a close eye on your life and shields. If your shields are depleted and your life becomes low then activate Berserk. Berserk will replenish your life gauge as your fist do a little population control on the opposing force. Sting Like a Bee will keep you in your enemy's face as you deal out the damage. Once Berserk is almost at an end, retreat to mid-range and repeat the process. In the uncommon instance where you are knocked down while in Berserk or soon after exiting Berserk, fear not. You will likely be close to the group of enemies that had knocked you down. At this time bring out your shotgun and unload as many shells as posslible into the weakest enemy nearby. More often than not this will result in you recieving a Second Wind and a modestly replenished life gauge. You are now able to continue the onslaught of your foes. Pros *Allows for efficient control of mid and close-range targets. *Extremely large amounts of life and shield will keep you going strong in the most intenst of situations. *Die Hard combined with a fast and powerful shotgun will make sure that you're able to stand back up after being knocked down almost every time. *Regeneration of +70% of your massive HP guage when reviving will allow you to jump right back into the action. *Damage over time elements will continue to whittle down an enemies HP even if you are knocked down. Often allowing for a near-instant revival. *Duration increase and cooldown decrease of Berserk will keep you in Berserk as often as possible and regaining life. *During CoOp games you won't have to worry about keeping your On-Kill effects active while playing with other powerful characters. Cons *Explosives are not as effective as they could be. *Melee attacks are fairly ineffective outside of Berserk. *Lack of On-Kill skills will not boost you in a fight with many enemies *Weaponry outside of Shotgun, SMG, and Combat Rifle will be rarely used. *Boss battles can prove to be difficult if you don't utilize Berserk to stay alive. *Constant use of SMG and Combat Rifles will deplete your ammo quickly. *Long-range attacking is limited depending on available weaponry